


九林

by rain91



Category: U - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 一个肉渣, 不喜误入
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain91/pseuds/rain91
Summary: 肚兜少爷，稍微有辫儿提及





	九林

郭麒麟撑在床上，下身被人抬高了个弧度，侧脸陷在柔软的枕头里，隆起个柔软的弧度，嘴唇分外鲜红地嘟起，抑不住流出的涎液沾了大半张脸。  
“慢、慢一点，嗯啊，”他揪着身下的床单，屁股无意识地在人手里痉挛个不停，乱七八糟的粘液流了大半身，“不要，不要再碰那里……”  
“忍着点，”九郎咬牙切齿地给人做扩张，一张脸忍得狰狞吓人，实在没忍住往人臀尖上狠掐了把，盯着那片白嫩的软肉变得鲜红起来才继续拿手指将那个湿润的小洞操干得啪啪响，“少爷啊，你就等着我给你把扩张做好了再发骚成不？”  
黏腻的肉洞在九郎的手指之下松软地张开，又因为穴壁上某个微妙的突起被人指尖给狠狠磨蹭到而抽搐着紧缩，郭麒麟半张着嘴回过头去，鲜红的肚兜带在洁白的腰窝上晃来晃去。  
“……你快着点儿，”他呆呆盯着九郎，低头往枕巾上蹭走了脸上的不明液体，“好热……进来吧，啊？”  
那穴口像是在附议他的请求一样，裹着杨九郎指根的那圈嫩肉缩了缩，随即煽情地张开，吐出一大口的透明粘液。  
“……成吧，”杨九郎盯着他高翘的臀肉，凝视了片刻将手指拔出，在人身上看看后直接蹭在了郭麒麟的腰窝附近，就在那鲜红的带子附近，十足不安分地撩拨，“你说你，今天怎么想起穿肚兜了？”  
大红的绸缎，绣娘一针针手绣出来的花样，往郭少爷洁白纤细的背部上一圈，恰恰好顺着背脊上的一道沟壑滑了下来，末端悬在臀肉的上方，被杨九郎捉在手心里，黏糊了满手的体液。  
“你不喜欢啊……”  
郭麒麟盯着他的眼睛，舔舔嘴巴，一手朝后摸索过去，握住杨九郎黏糊糊的手指，往自己肩胛骨的地方带。  
杨九郎顺水推舟地跟上去，少爷清瘦的身子上骨肉匀停，两边的肩胛骨像蝴蝶似的展翅欲飞，大红系带给系成个松松垮垮的样式，估摸着是自己动手不好操纵的原因，往杨九郎眼里看去，却是十二万分的风情。  
“要我给你解开吗？”  
他带着郭麒麟的手指，摸上那系带上面，轻轻勾搭住往下扯。  
“嗯……”  
平日里说话不显，郭麒麟声音里其实还带着些奶音，这下软软糯糯地哼出声来，本该是万般诱人地勾起九郎下腹里的孽根，却叫他在脑子里回味起了另一人口里的呻吟。  
“咳……”  
杨九郎掩饰地清咳一声，勾着那系带慢慢扯散，大片光洁的背脊一幅画似的展现在他眼前，骨肉皆是一等一的好，杨九郎却更加没法控制地回想起一具遍布累累伤痕的躯体。  
他手指尖一抖，那系带便跟着歪斜了下，没控制好力度的结果便是叫画卷提前展开，郭麒麟反握住他的手，带着自己整个反转过来。  
大红肚兜面上，绣着幅格外撩人的鸳鸯戏水图。  
“九郎……”小少爷眼角都是红的，自个儿直起身，伸手攀住九郎的脖颈，香软的气息直往人耳根上冲，“你不进来摸摸吗？”  
他引着杨九郎的手指，翻开肚兜面，往自己胸前的软肉上摸去。  
杨九郎干咽了口口水，手指仿佛有意识一般寻觅着那两颗柔软挺翘的小东西，绸缎已是极为柔软的布料，但两颗乳点还是被磨蹭得红肿挺立，令九郎浑身一抖，便任它俏生生地窝在他手心当中。  
“少爷……”他暂时没空去想别的某个人了，下身性器跟着了火似的往郭麒麟尾椎上蹭，“今儿真是太热情了。”  
“别叫我少爷，九郎，”郭麒麟窝在他颈侧里，鼻尖一动，眉毛却是有趣地皱起，“叫我名字嘛……我哪天不热情了？”  
“你热情，”九郎闷笑两声，“你可爱，大林，你最可爱，谁都没你可爱。”  
他一手捻着那肚兜的系带，跟着自己的性器，一同没入了浅浅翕张着的穴口。


End file.
